Revised Abstract: The goal of the University of Wisconsin (UW) Center of Excellence in Cancer Communication is to advance interactive cancer communication systems (ICCSs) to improve the quality of life of patients and families facing cancer across the disease spectrum--with special emphasis on underserved populations. CHESS (Comprehensive Health Enhancement Support Systems), developed at UW is an ICCS that pioneered the use of interactive computer technology for cancer patients. In the five years of this proposal we will: 1) Extend the reach of interactive health communication systems to include new skills in managing distress, relating as couples, help for caregivers and patients facing the end of life and bereavement, and sophisticated tailoring of systems to individual needs. 2) Understand the mechanisms of effect of a successful interactive cancer communication system. 3) Measure the cost and outcomes of integrating interactive computer technology with CIS telephone information service, creating a cancer mentor. 4) Learn the impact on patient and caregiver quality of life when clinicians are informed electronically about patient's health status and patient and caregiver levels of distress 5) Determine how partner/caregivers are affected by interactive cancer communication systems 6) Develop cost-effective ICCS for the underserved. 7) Build an inter-disciplinary structure that supports creative discourse, understanding and modeling of pioneering cancer communication technologies 8)Improve our interdisciplinary career development path in cancer communication and create new paths for underserved populations 9) Expand our multi-institutional partnerships to speed translation of technologies and findings into practice.